NBB: Reunion! (Fan Made Revival (Not Confirmed Yet)
by FanBob FicPants
Summary: That's right everybody, the band's back!
1. Author's Note

For now this the only an idea I have. I actually really want to do this but I'm gonna have to re-watch (at least most of) the series to understand the charecters and main premise again. I'll see if I can make this happen soon. In the meantime please review what you think of this idea.


	2. Response 1

Response to Guest: Thank you for this review. I think you're gonna be glad to hear what I have to say next. I actually thought up of a plan for (at least the beginning of) this story, it would be like a three part pilot of how I'd do a revival of the show. Alright, here's the summary:

Set four years after the show ended, the Wolff brothers with Tomas, Rosalina, and everyone else having moved away are now living the lives of celebrity has-been's. while Nat is fine with the past now behind them Alex really misses the old days and would do anything to have them back. (Don't worry Natalina shippers, you'll see some of that here.) But things get really bad when Alex ends up having kidney failure, with his possibly dying wish is for Nat to get the band back together weather or not he survives. Can Nat bring back the band while trying to find a kidney doaner to save his brother's life?

Okay, I know that sounds really emotional a little too serious for NBB but I can somehow make it work. If you have any suggestions for my idea for this story let me know.


	3. Response 2

Response to Guest: I'm glad to know that you're digging my idea. The reason that I'm finally giving an update now is because I've very recently found the NBB Movie on YouTube. Turns out, it's a lot better then I remember. However, I still have to watch the rest of the series to make this story. Anyway, one thing I'm sure you know is that this story is gonna be an emotional roller-coaster. Not just because of Alex being in a coma due to his kidney failure but also because of when the Natalina stuff comes in.

I mean we all remember when it was revealed that Rosalina cheated on Nat, so I figured that since the show ended around that time what if she's gone off the grid from everybody and it's because she still feels the guilt of what she did. As for Nat, I think it would be interesting to find out that during those four years he tried to start dating again but it didn't work out mostly because he still has feelings for her despite of everything that happened.

Now for the reason for Alex's kidney failure. You know how in the movie when the band broke up Alex became a "sodaholic" so much to the point that he had to go to a rehab cruse. Well I think that after the band broke up again (around the time the show ended) he started drinking that lemon-lime soda again to cope with what happened. But this time, he kept it a secret from Nat and his dad. And all the high sugar ended up giving him kidney disease. I did the research, a large amount of sugar causes high blood pressure and that causes kidney failure.

One more thing I want to say is that even though everyone is all grown up (Nat is 18 and Alex is 15), they're not really all grown up. What I mean by that is they all haven't fully changed, they're still kids at heart. I don't know when this story will be officially released if it ever will be, but once it is I'm 90% sure you will enjoy it. That's all I have to say for now, see you once I have time to leave another update.

(P.S, one thing I forgot to mention is that I'm making other stories on here. For example, I'm going to have a story which is pretty much a Cartoon spin-off for ET The Extra Terrestrial in story form. So while your waiting for NBB: Reunion, you can enjoy that (I plan to release chapter 1-4 of the ET story this Friday.)


	4. Update 1

Hey everyone who finds this. So I've been thinking about how what to do with this while I try to find the series. However, I think I've heard/seen enough from both the movie and the video game that I might be able to give you guys something. A sneak preview of a chapter in the story that I have an idea of to go down. It's something to give you guys while this story is still in develepment. What do you guys think about that? Let me know in the review section. See you guys then.


End file.
